


Sun Rise

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Philip, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Second Time, Top Lukas, sex while crying, very deep angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Follow up to 'I love you's', but can be read separated. Two weeks after everything was done, Lukas go visit Philip like he has been doing every day. Philip, still mourning over Anne, asks something Lukas can't refuse. As if he ever really could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something I wanted to do because I wanted to see Philip being bottom and how he coped with his mum's death. There's a lot of tears in this. 
> 
> Sorry

It had been two weeks since everything was over. 

Once more, Lukas was getting up from a very uneasy night of sleep, grabbing the first clothes he found, putting them on and getting downstairs to eat something. Usually his dad wouldn't be awake yet, so he just grabbed an apple or whatever and left, knowing that Helen and Gabe would do something later. 

He just have to see Philip. 

Two weeks had passed, but obviously that fifteen days weren't enough to make him forget that his mother was dead. He would be able to cope, eventually, but everything was still too real, too fresh, and Lukas did not blame him if he didn't want to leave his room. So, he did what any boyfriend would do, and just visited him every day to lay down with him on his bed until school time, talking and making jokes and hugging him if he needed to cry. 

He knew very well the feeling of losing a mother. He would never blame Philip, even if he cried every day for the rest of his life. 

The sun hadn't rose yet when he arrived Philip's. Today was an unusual day. There was no school. He grabbed the keys under the carpet in front of the door and opened it silently. Gabe and Helen were used by now to just wake up to Lukas. He closed the door and locked it before walking to Philip's room and opening the door. 

Unlike other days, the boy was awake. He didn't notice Lukas, sitting on his bed hugging his pillow, staring at the window with earphones on. The blond didn't want to scare him, so he slowly moved to Philip's view, and when he saw that he had seen him, he walked to the bed and sat next to his boyfriend. Without hesitation, Philip laid his head on Lukas' shoulder and removed one earring. 

"Morning" Lukas said, softly, kissing his head, and Philip nodded, reaching for Lukas' hand and holding it tightly over his thigh. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No" Philip mumbled. He had been very monosyllabic the last days, but at least he was speaking. "You?"

Always worried. Usual Philip. 

"Yeah, I slept alright" he said softly, looking down at the boy while he looked up at him, their noses touching in an intimate way. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad" Philip mumbled, and his voice became thick with the tears that rose in his eyes. Lukas was already there, laying down and pulling Philip over him, hugging him as the boy started his daily break down. Lukas kissed his head, rubbed his back and hummed as he sniffled, clearly trying to avoid crying, while he held on Lukas instead of the pillow. 

That hurt his heart so much Lukas couldn't really say anything. 

The only time all those days he had opened his mouth while Philip was crying, he ended up saying something about his own mom's death and both ended up crying, and that was not what Philip needed. 

So he gave his support with his mouth shut, and the sun was starting to rise when Philip finally stopped crying, just silently laying there, being held by Lukas. 

However, instead of staying like that, the boy moved, laying over Lukas - always mindful about the bullet wound that wasn't yet 100% cured - and starting to kiss his neck. 

Well, that surely was new. 

Lukas didn't know where Philip was going with this. It was the first time after those two weeks that something they did hinted for something more than just chaste kisses and long pecks. Obviously that he didn't mind it, but it worried him now that Philip seemed to just do something. How far could he go? What could he do? He suddenly felt nervous. 

"Lukas" Philip mumbled, and he froze under the boy he loved. "Please, stop thinking. I can hear it from here. Just... Kiss me" he said, but it sounded more like a beg. 

That was the first phrase he spoke all those days. Shit. He was getting a bit better. 

Lukas couldn't say no. 

He leaned in and pulled Philip up by his neck, kissing him slowly but deeply, like they did before, one hand moving up to his dark hair, the other moving down to his back, under his shirt, caressing the skin gently. Philip was just as into the kiss as he was, caressing Lukas' cheeks, holding his face between his hands. 

It wasn't long before Philip let out a sound against Lukas' mouth, and while for a second the blind thought it was a moan or a gasp, he realised he was wrong when he felt something wet falling over his cheek. 

He pulled back, afraid he had done something wrong, eyes wide. Philip was crying again. 

"Shit Philip..." He mumbled, but when he tried to pull the boy down for a kiss, he shook his head. 

"No, no" Philip whimpered, a bit desperate. "Please, keep going. I just want to forget. Please" he begged, and the tears didn't stop. 

Damn, how could that hurt more than a gun shot?

Lukas nodded as firmly as he could with Philip crying over him and turned them around, straddling his boyfriend and gently wiping his tears away. Philip seemed to relax even more with the new position, reaching up to pull Lukas down for a deep kiss and tugging his long blond hair. He kissed him deeply, intensely, caressing Philip's face and trying his hardest to ignore the tears that left his boyfriend's tears. 

It wasn't long before Philip reached for his shirt, pulling it up and touching his hot skin. He felt his stomach turning and pulled back, taking off his own shirt and looking down at Philip. The boy followed his boyfriend up, removing his own shirt and throwing it away carelessly before pulling him down for another desperate and wet kiss. It hurt Lukas so much, but at that point, he would give his heart to Philip if he asked. Anything to make him feel better. 

And for a long while, they stayed like that, kissing hotly and moving their hands up and down the bare body parts from each other. Lukas didn't think they would do anything really, it didn't pass his mind, but then Philip moved his hands down and started to undo Lukas' pants, making him pull away a bit. 

"Wait, Philip" he breathed out, staring down at the trembling boy. "Are you sure you want to do this now? We surely don't have to"

"You don't want it, do you?" Philip asked, and suddenly everything became so hot. Lukas stared at him confused. The boy whimpered, his eyes tearing up. "You don't want to be with me because I'm too fucked up, isn't it?"

"No no no, oh my... Philip" he breathed out, kissing the boy again and starting to remove his own pants. Philip kissed him as if it was their last time, the kiss wet and interrupted with sobs and tears. Lukas wasn't sure if he would be able to do anything while seeing Philip so broken like that, but if he had to, he would take as much Viagra as he needed, only to see the brunette feeling better. 

It sounded ridiculous, and he knew, but he would do anything to make him happy. 

Philip pulled Lukas' pants down, together with his boxers, not even waiting up to remove his own, clearly just wanting to get it all done as quickly as possible. However, as soon as both of them were naked, Lukas pulled back and pressed his hand over Philip's chest. 

"Philip. Look at me" he said softly, and the boy's wide brown eyes found his own, red and teary. "Do you want this? Because I don't want you to do it just because you want to forget. I want it to be special, just like it was to me"

"I want this" Philip said, and even though his voice was still wet, it was firm and sure. Or as firm and sure as he could make it sound. "Please. I want this"

"Alright" Lukas breathed out, and then caressed his face. "But you need to calm down. Relax. I'm right here. I'll always be" he whispered, and Philip nodded, his body relaxing a bit at the soft touches. "Good. I'll take care of you. I promise"

"I know" Philip breathed out, and Lukas smiled, leaning down and kissing the brunette slowly, deeply, pressing their bodies together gently, licking inside his mouth and reaching up to hold Philip's hand just like he did at their first time. 

Lukas decided then that he would have to do as he had seen in several movies before. He pulled away from the kiss, going down Philip's jaw and neck, kissing and nibbling gently until the boy under him was trembling and digging his nails down Lukas' back. He didn't mind. He just wanted Philip to feel good. He continued kissing down the boy's chest, savouring all the moans and shaky sighs Philip let out, paying attention to every place he touched, every shiver he felt Philip trying to hide. He wanted to take his time, something telling him that even if Helen and Gane were awake, he had nothing to worry about. He just wanted to make Philip feel as good as possible. 

He brushed his lips down the middle of Philip's chest. He stopped right over his belly button, kissing the place and staring up at his boyfriend, who just stared down at Lukas breathlessly, his hand still holding Lukas' while the other held onto the sheets. He kissed his stomach again, then his belly button, and then nuzzled on the sparse black hair of his happy trail. Philip bit down his bottom lip as he watched, his eyes black, and let his head fall back and his eyes close as Lukas continued to kiss down his body, finally reaching to where the boy's dick was half hard against his thigh. 

Well well well. What could he do?

Lukas took a deep breath. He had never done that. No one had ever done that to him. He had watched a few porn movies, sure, but watching was different - very different - from doing it. Yet, the way that Philip was laying there, so wide open and vulnerable and trusting, gave him courage. He could hardly do anything wrong. So he did it, without thinking much. He just went with it. He wrapped his lips around the head, and licked it hesitantly, making Philip as surprised as himself because he looked down, eyes wide and cheeks pink. 

He was so handsome. 

Lukas continued slowly, licking again and trying not to make a face. The taste was so strong. It wasn't bad, but it was bitter and strong, and he wasn't used to it. As he licked it for the third time, pulling back and keeping his attention firmly on Philip's face, the boy moaned so deeply that his whole body seemed to tremble, almost like a purr. 

"Lukas" he moaned out, opening his legs, and Lukas continued staring at him. "P-please. I have lube in the drawer. D-don't tease me" he begged, and Lukas took a deep breath. He wanted to tease him. He wanted to hear Philip's voice break like that for hours nonstop. But right now, that was about Philip, not himself. So he nodded and reached up, grabbed the lube and a condom from inside his drawer. He placed them next to Philip's hips and kissed them softly, before moving up once again and kissing the boy's mouth softly. 

"Do you want this?" He asked, and Philip nodded, his eyes half lidded and looking as tired as they looked lustful. It was very confusing, but Lukas could deal with it. 

"Yes" he breathed out, and Lukas nodded, leaning down to kiss the boy under him while he let go from Philip's hand and reached for the lube, opening it up and quietly putting a good amount on his fingers, quietly rubbing his hands together to spread it. They kissed slowly but sensually, and as Lukas pressed their bodies together, they started kissing a little more breathlessly, while Philip moved his hands up to Lukas' hair. Only after a bit of time kissing that Lukas had the courage to move his hand down and touch Philip's inner thighs, asking him silently to open his legs. He did as implied, opening his legs to Lukas and moaning into his mouth as the blond slowly moved his hand and touched Philip hesitantly, his hand shaking. He knew how it felt, and he just wanted it to be as good as he could possibly do. So he took his time, pressing the tip of his finger and distracting Philip by kissing him harder and faster, licking inside his mouth and groaning as he felt the brunette scratching down his head and neck as he groaned against his mouth, into the kiss. 

Lukas pushed his finger inside slowly, realising that lube was in fact way slicker than spit, which probably made everything easier to Philip. Good. He bit down the boy's bottom lip and licked it as he finally finished pressing his entire finger in, holding himself back as he felt the way Philip clenched around his finger. He pulled away to stare at his lover for a second, and when he realised it wasn't hurting - just uncomfortable - he started to move it back out and kissed Philip's jaw and neck, biting and making a few hickeys. Philip's breathing was shaken, and he kept moaning and sighing every now and then. Lukas smirked to himself as he kissed the boy's shoulder, slowly making a rhythm with his finger and feeling Philip melt under him. 

After a while, the brunette nodded to his lover, a soft 'please' leaving his mouth, and Lukas complied easily, slowly pressing a second finger inside his boyfriend and watching as he tended up and let out a quiet whimper. Lukas reached down, slowly stroking Philip and kissing him again. He was surprised with his own ability to do three things at the same time in different pace while ignoring the fact that his own stomach was burning. Philip was simply incredibly hot in any way possible. 

Philip was already moaning against his mouth breathlessly when he started to nod for Lukas to just move on. He was leaking against Lukas' hand, and even the blond admitted that he probably exaggerated with the time he took opening Philip up. He removed his fingers, wiping them clean on the sheets, and let go from the brunette's dick, kissing him slowly to stop his whining while reaching for the condom. After a while trying to open it up without breaking the kiss, he succeeded, removing the sticky plastic and slowly pulling away from the kiss so he could see what he was doing. After he was done - and it was really uncomfortable, but it also made his heart jump with the thought of what it meant - he hovered Philip and looked down at his boyfriend. The two stared at each other for a second or two, before Lukas gently brushed his fingers down Philip's chest and stomach, so delicately, like he was touching a porcelain doll. It was so delicate, so intense, and he felt his chest tightening, a knot in his throat. 

After everything they had gone through, they were there, together. 

"Lukas..." Philip whispered, and when Lukas looked up, his eyes were teary again. Now, however, they weren't sad. Just overwhelmed. Lukas knew the feeling. "Please..."

"I'll take care of you" he whispered back, and then pressed their bodies together, their lips following up quickly, while he pulled Philip's legs up and lined up to him with the help of his hand. When they finally touched, in the way that only people who love each other should, they breathed out together, almost as if they shared the same air, the same lungs, the same body entirely, and then both let out a soft sob, surprising both of them and making them stare at each other with teary eyes and shaking bodies. 

Lukas placed his forehead against Philip's, holding his thighs as he entered, taking his time and holding himself back so he wouldn't hurt Philip at all. As soon as he was sure nothing could go wrong, he let go from his legs and held Philip's hands over his head, using them as support as he bottomed out, both sighing deeply against each other's mouths. Tears left their eyes and became one on Philip's cheeks, neither of them really noticing them as they moved together, brushed their lips together, squeezed each other's hands. Everything was burning, and it was so amazing and so overwhelming. Lukas moved, and Philip arched his back, and they worked as a clock, moving together and apart and always working out how to be better and feel better, their breaths mixing in front of them, their tears never stopping, their hearts beating together. 

The rhythm they created was perfect, even when it wasn't. Slowly, they got sloppy, mindless, without rhythm, and yet they moved together, both moaning and panting and sobbing and crying together. 

They came almost together, breathing so hard that the world felt the lack of oxygen, and then they stared at each other, their bodies sweaty and dirty and so, so perfect, so close, so connected. Philip let out a sob, a sob with a smile, and Lukas reciprocated the feeling, only moving out of Philip to them fall into his arms, sobbing and laughing against his hair while Philip did the same against the blond's neck, their arms holding the other so tight they felt breathless, but they didn't care. They stayed like that for a long time, crying and laughing, sobbing and breathing, until the feeling consumed them and they fell asleep in each other's arms, completely naked and comfortable and in love. 

For once since they met, the sun rose, and it meant nothing for either of them.


End file.
